The Visitor
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: Relena is expecting someone of great importance, who can decide her fate as queen.


The Visitor

Relena paced nervously in the study of Peacecraft Manor, surrounded by the Gundam Pilots. Duo was reclined in a chair with his feet propped up on Relena's desk. Wufei was near a book shelf reading a book on the royal family of the Moon while Heero read about them on his trusty computer. Trowa absentmindedly twirled a dagger in his left hand. Quatre tried to calm Relena down from her anxious state before the royals arrived.

"Surely, she just wants to congratulate you on a job well done."

Relena plopped down, uncharacteristicly. "It doesn't matter, the decision is hers."

The phone's speaker buzzed before, "The Empress' shuttle landed 5 minutes ago, Ms. Peacecraft."

"That means she will be here in ten minutes tops," calculated Wufei.

"She has brought the planetary queens," Relena straightened her semi-formal attire.

The pilots followed her downstairs to the manor's double door entrance. The ornate doors were sturdy for being two centuries old. The wood was termite free and about three inches thick. Relena stood in front of them as the limos pulled up.

A white limo with silver trim was in between two black limos. The white limo flew a flag of a nine branched tree and had a license plate that read MUNLITE. The 1st limo had a plate that said INNER04 while the last limo's was OUTER04.

The first limo opened to reveal the Inner Queens: Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina. Then the last limo let out its four royal passengers: Hannah, Michelle, Amara, and Trista. They all wore their planetary colors in their travel wear. They all waited for the white limo's special passengers disembarkment before making their greetings.

A man in white and silver helped the last guest out, holding out his hand. A white glove encased hand grasped his then a pale black high-heeled foot followed. The woman was dressed in a pacific blue tunic over white pants with a three inch wide black belt at the waist. She carried an eight month old baby girl on the hip, who wore white shorts with white and blue Hawaiian flowered shirt.

"Her Majesty of the Moon and royal head of the Celestial Alliance, Empress Serenity with her Highness, Princess Sophia," declared another man in the Moon's royal colors.

It was after this introduction that the planetary queens spoke. They introduced themselves even though it was well-known who each one was.

The guards were Adam and Scott.

"Empress Serenity, I have arranged a dance to honor your visit," Relena proudly stated.

"We are here on business not a social call," said Amara in her pantsuit.

Relena winced as she realized that she was off on a bad foot.

"She was just trying to welcome her majesty," Quatre tried to be Relena's saving grace.

"We understand that, but we have too much already to do."

Relena curtsied in an outdated lace undershirt with a faded magenta skirt and short jacket.

"You need a new style, child, that was so 600 years ago," Raye rudely commented, which almost made Relena cry.

The entourage walked up the stairs in guard formation to their own wing. The guards followed with eleven bags.

In private, the pilots started a discussion. "How did they terra form all nine celestial bodies at once, especially Pluto?" Wufei's scholarly side showed.

"Many claim their vast fortune's funded it. Some even whisper about a secret that is over 2000 years old." Quatre quietly replied with a shrug, "Plus the Moon was done first."

"They swore allegiance to Empress Serenity shortly after they proclaimed themselves queens of their respective planets. They act more like her bodyguards than high nobles in her court." A depressed Relena stated.

An assistant politely knocked with a scroll in her other hand, "For Ms. Peacecraft."

"Thank you."

The assistant's hair almost smacked Relena in the face as she turned to leave. She thought Relena was unfit for Empress Serenity's presence.

Relena untied the silver ribbon to be able to unroll the piece of parchment. She read it to herself, gradually a look of astonishment overwhelmed her face.

"I will be spending time with two queens as a form of apology. During this time, the empress will be reviewing the past."

The rest of the night passed as if it were a dream.

The two queens awaited Relena in the foyer, where their black limo, since they blatantly refused to be seen near the pink limo. They said it was unprofessional. They tried to show Relena the way to acting her age.

The women talked about politics, environmental problems along with the economy. Relena just kept bringing up peace.

Raye ignored Relena's peace talks, but Mina tried to wisely steer her away from that topic.

"What is her majesty doing while we are out?"

"Serenity will look into how you handle things like war," Mina stated right off the bat.

"The kingdom is neutral and we destroyed all our weapons to prevent violence," Relena supplied for their knowledge.

"Do you mean to tell us that you left your kingdom defenseless?" Mina looked at Relena like she was disturbed.

Relena was nodding until she realized it was an insult, "I am avoiding deaths."

"Death is natural especially when there is an overpopulation. War frees the oppressed."

"If America didn't revolt against England eras ago, America would still be an overtaxed colony," pointed out Raye.

Mina put a hand on Raye's shoulder, to calm her nerves. "Serenity will take care of it."

"You and her majesty must be pretty close to go by first name basis," commented Relena.

"We have known her since we were 15 so we are like sisters. Serenity and us have seen it all," Mina proudly stated.

Frank, the chauffeur, pulled up to Sanq Mall. He turned on the speaker to the back, "Would you like to be let out behind the mall, ladies?" He saw the gathering crowd full of tourists, paparazzi, and threats.

"We will be fine, but thank you for offering," replied Raye in a courteous tone. The girls got out then walked briskly into the two story mall with its fifty stores.

They went shopping for the delicate wear first at Victoria's Secret then Yoseph's Winery to buy some sweet wine like 2009 Paradise Mist and 2010 Starling Castle. Relena discovered, after pronouncing to all that alcohol was trouble, that wine had plenty of benefits in small doses. Next, they went to Younkers, Kohls, and JcPenneys for coats, shoes, pants, shirts, and other stuff.

Frank was called via cellular phone to take their bags off their hands before they went to Kai's Place, a Chinese restaurant for lunch. Each plate was $10, but had large portions. They went on to Priscilla's Shop for fine glass goods to decorate Peacecraft Manor and the palaces. They bought Venetian blue and black vases for $200. They ended their day at two pm, precisely.

They got back only to ditch Relena to report to the Empress. Serenity was sipping sweetened warm green tea with lemon while reviewing files.

"Relena Peacecraft's naivety threatens those under her protection. She is still mentally a 12 year old. She is in need of the royal academy. It will assist her in befriending the universe's future sovereigns. She will mature to her age level at the royal academy."

The royal academy was for princes and princesses that would take over after their parents. It showed the consequences of hesitation, faulty thinking, and naivety. The classes included tactics, dancing, advanced high school classes (almost college level), diplomacy, and more. The royal academy was 6th grade and up. The academy helped betrothals to get to know each other. Sometimes those second in line for the throne were trained there if the heiresses or heirs were not ready.

Queen Trista looked over paperwork pertaining to international affairs. She highlighted certain key points. She sat under the umbrella's shadow. She had been nodding her head at everything Serenity said, agreeing. "I think we might need to take her cousin, Celion also."

"Good observation."

Queen Michelle entertained Princess Sophie with a musical video to encourage brain development. The eight month old wore a cotton dress.

"Amanda," Serenity called out to her assistant, "Summon Princess Relena Peacecraft."

"Right away your majesty," Amanda obediently followed her instructions. She found Relena, in a dress befitting her status, ten minutes later talking to a bunch of students. "Her majesty requests your presence."

"Do you know her decision?" asked an anxious Relena, who was fidgeting with her dress.

Amanda Liebman privately rolled her eyes while ignoring her until they reached the empress with her court.

Princess Sophie was dozing in her mother's cradled arms. The empress was seated amongst the queens of the alliance. Her eyes remained kind all though her face was calm like always. "The school will be relocated with a new administer. You are much too young to run one when you are not out of school yourself plus you do not have the degree needed."

"Why relocate the school?" Relena didn't see the point.

"If the manor was hit by a terrorist to kill you then the students would also likely be killed. There would be deaths that could have been avoided," explained a rational Queen Michelle.

"Furthermore, your point of view of life is childishly immature."

"What!?" Relena screamed in shock and anger as she took a step forward. She backed down once she saw the queens take defensive stances while the empress' eyes flashed.

"That behavior is intolerable," barked out Queen Amara in a military tone.

"True, but it brings us to our next topic, your sovereignty. A queen only shows the public a serene exterior for it would give the enemy the upper hand if she didn't," advised Lita who munched on a sugar cookie with powdered sugar frosting. "A hysterical queen can cause chaos amongst the population. They look to their monarch to see how they are faring in a situation. She can cause the people to lose hope of wining a war if she has."

"She is not a soldier," pointed out Quatre who guarded with the four other pilots and had been doing so for several years.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong to a point. A true monarch must lead her troops into battle or they will doubt her leadership," Serenity's eyes narrowed after she placed Sophia in a basinet by her right side. She saw Heero go towards his black leather gun holster.

"Relena remains neutral so there is no reason to fight..." Trowa tried to put in his two cents.

"So she will let another enslave her people versus her belief in pacifism. How selfish," scolded Raye.

The pilots except Heero looked down as Raye's words hit the mark.

"What good has violence done in the past?" Relena stood her ground.

"Nations won their right to be recognized as such, slaves took back their stolen freedom, some fought to stop the genocide of an entire race or religion," Amy ticked off reasons to fight on her hand.

"We understand that Relena wants to avoid death, but pacifism makes it easier for others to kill you," Serenity was compassionate at that moment.

The alliance's points rung true to the pilots who fought many a war as teenagers.

"The Celestial Alliance has come to a decision. As Princess Relena is only in ninth grade, she will be sent to the royal academy to study until she is fit to resume her role as monarch. Then we will see her crowned as sovereign unless she refuses to attend then her cousin, Celion who will be going also will be crowned." Serenity stood firm on this issue.

"How can you do this?"

"Relena's father gave me private guardianship of Relena should he have died. The royal academy is renown. Prince Caspien and Princess Rosalind attend of their free will. I have Princess Waranda in custody from her tyrannical general. Prince Aldrich has sanctuary at the royal academy."

"Who will govern the Sanq Kingdom til then?" Heero questioned so he would know where to stand.

"The people for it will be a republic until a point is reached," replied Mina in an intelligent mood. "You will inform everyone at the dance tonight."

The queens stood as did the empress to follow her as she left. They had made it clear they would not attend the dance. "You have a week to consider our offer." Queen Hannah placed Princess Sophie in a car seat.

"They are wise beyond their years."

"Yeah, it is almost as if they died and lived a couple of times. They seem to know what makes a great leader plus they seem to be battle-hardened," Duo was amazingly serious.

"The royal academy is a wonderful opportunity to learn. King Fernando graduated from there six years ago and his nation could not be happier. I heard that he closely follows Serenity's teachings."

"You need the royal academy, Ms. Relena."

"She has her hands full with so many wards under her guardianship."

"Pilots you are welcome to attend as security, but you are not to interfere with Relena's schooling. We will be sending you to Security University for further training."

Everyone was packed and ready to go three hours later, but the Empress left ahead to see to their arrival. Relena would be taking the Royal Academy jet to the Royal Academy.

Relena thought that the Royal Academy was a grand estate on an acre with a 7 foot tall brick wall providing privacy. A gazebo was surrounded by gardens that some of the students attended. Trees shaded the tennis and racquet ball courts with an Olympic sized pool nearby. When Relena arrived, she overheard some students discussing diabolic plots to overthrow them like poisoning or kidnapping scenarios.

Each princess' room had a window box and was like an apartment. Every royal was given a journal each year to write down ideas, thoughts, and feelings. The princes' journals were black with gold stars, but the princess' was white with red hearts.

"Keeping your feelings bottled in can be disastrous," advised the Empress.

In the first week, the Gundam pilots were impressed with the security measures built into the Royal Academy, they went as far as testing the computer systems only to receive a Trojan horse virus with a sentence, "Not this time." Security guards easily outwitted and overpowered the Gundam pilots.

Celion met Prince Caspien, who was an outrageous flirt. Under the Empress' supervision, a courtship began. However, Relena couldn't stop thinking of Heero. Many tried to make her see the error of her ways, "He's just a soldier, who could die on his next mission."

This statement made Relena cry.

"Child, he only protects you, because it is his mission. He never says anything to lead you on. No compliments, no displays of affection, or confessions of his undying love. There are more fish in the universe. You could pass by your soul mate say a second born prince, as you daydream about Heero. He is not ready to be loved or love for he has not met his match and his heart seems to know it."

Relena threw a tantrum also when they took away ¾ of her pink apparel. The girls in her hall changed her straight hair to wavy then taught her about leggings and tunics along with flowered hair combs. Her leggings were black or jean-like.

"Princess Relena, what is the best way to win a war?" asked Professor Greene of Tactics. He knew from her file that she was an extreme pacifist.

"Call a truce," replied Relena.

"Truces are for misunderstandings," Mr. John Greene frowned at her half-hearted answer. "Prince Omar, please tell the class how to end a war with a tyrant."

Omar was an athletic African prince with short curly hair, "Kill the tyrant and the rest will fall. The people are more likely to rebel against a tyrant if given aid."

"Death shouldn't be the answer!" shouted Relena on her feet after pushing her chair back.

"Sit down right now," commanded the ex-general. "There is an old proverb. Kill one person to save the many or save that person and let many die." This stunned Relena speechless.

"Your weekend assignment is to go over past defeats on the battlefield then write an essay describing what should have been done vs. what went wrong during that battle. It needs to be at least three pages long along with a diagram of what you would have done," he handed out a different battle to each student.

It was time to change classes.

Relena excelled in etiquette, dance, and speech. In the first quarter, she got a D in tactics with a C- in nursing, due to the fact she couldn't stand blood. Her grade in psychology was a C, she didn't understand what war did to men and how the enemy thought.

Little by little for over two years, Relena became less of a pacifist and less obessed with Heero. She took a liking to Prince Rodney of Sidney, who was helping her with other kingdom's histories so she could make treaties with them as allies.

Peacecraft Manor gained an armory with the dorms made in guest rooms while the school was moved five miles away. The auditorium was reconstructed into a grand ball room. The citizens heard from Relena at the end of every quarter.

Relena learned philosophy and horseback riding. Princess Rosalind bested Relena in equine skills. Warfare was taught in the junior year by Professor Tennbaum. Princess Waranda aced this class due to spying on her uncle's war talks.

"Chemical warfare like smallpox, malaria, and worse can kill more citizens than simple gunfire. Bombing is just as bad. Mobile suits are usually one on one fights in space, but there are still causalities," explained Princess Waranda.

"Excellent, your highness," congratulated General Gregory Tennbaum. "Your weekend assignment is to list the effects of each chemical warfare along with ingredients, causalities, and what to look for should it be used. This essay will be at least three pages."

Princess Relena was finally a senior and in love with Prince Rodney who proposed marriage at the end of their junior year. They still had to take economy, environmental health, and more. Celion was engaged to Prince Caspien.

They had to write a ten page essay on how to improve their kingdoms' economy then another essay on how the Royal Academy assisted her into becoming a better monarch. Another assignment was improving on pollution, new energy sources, and how it affected the environment. Her second to last essay was stop two kingdoms from going to war with different reasons.

There were 25 in her graduating class and she ranked number 11.

"Presenting, Empress Serenity and Princess Sophia (now 5)," announced a man in white and silver livery with a ten branched tree emblem.

The Gundam pilots were present along with many royals. The Security University class graduated the day before to be security detail for the Royal Academy's graduating day. Many officials were present to witness this great day. Relena was a changed woman.

"We congratulate the Royal Academy's graduating class of AC 212. We know this has been hard, but look how far you have come. You are ready to govern your people with a just hand of the wise. Today, many will return home to become kings, queens, consorts, and more."

A few days later in the Peacecraft Manor ball room, "I crown Princess Relena Queen Relena Peacecraft with Prince Rodney as her consort."

Relena hugged Empress Serenity, "Thank you for all you have done."

Relena happily married Rodney in a huge ceremony that her status as queen demanded. Together as king and queen, they entered into the Celestial Alliance.


End file.
